rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arachnea
Arachnea Luzern Achillea Anchusa Nocturne Vitex Fraxinelle Leontodon Fuchsia Lilac alba Lilium is a Zarosian Mahjarrat roleplayed by QueenArasene on W42. She has no reputation: Few know of her existence. Goes under the Pseudonym(s): Amanda Fisher. Holds the titles: *Great High Master of Shadow Magick *Overlord Teacher of the Ancient magicks *Commander of the Zarosian Enemy Extinguishers *Archmage of Enchantments *Honorary member of the Feu Vigilantis *Member of the Aren Family ''History ~*^¨Ancient history (Pre-RP)¨^*~ Aranea was brought to Gielinor in the second age by Itchlarin, like many other mahjarrat. She happily joined Zaros when he offered them more and better battles, because her fingers were itching to use her powers. In this time, it never occured to her that she might ever have to hold a blade, she was after all a great magic user? Not only this, Zaros entrusted her with teaching select children the magicks of her kin, a high honor in her opinion. Under the Reign of Zaros, Arachnea even served as Commander for a select group of Battlecasters tasked with secretly eliminating possible dangers to Zaros' troops and person. Aranea's prime student was a young human Pyromancer by the name of Aspertina. Aranea came to like her a bit, even giving her the rank of Sub-Commander of her elite squad after years of training. One day she found out about Zamorak's plan to topple Zaros. She sent Aspertina to infiltrate them as a double agent, giving her only unnecessary information to carry on to the Zamorakians. They found out about the actual date of the attack too late. In the battle ensuing in Zaros's fortress she was terribly wounded by a stray blast of power. As she had been in the mahjarrat's middle class, regarding power, this would have been deadly to weaker mahjarrat and a bee sting to stronger ones. Using what seemed to be her last breaths, she teleported away from the bloody battle that suddenly had lost its attraction. Finding a reasonably safe spot, she buried herself and went into hibernation. Centuries later, the ritual was conducted right above her hibernation place. The recharging of her powers was painfully intense, as she was not used to be so close to the ritual, being a weaker mahjarrat. Aranea found she would not be able to contain the power blasted into her by the ritual, and focused it into a space on her forehead. In the place where she focused the power, her bones were turned into diamond by the sheer power. After the other Mahjarrat had left the ritual site, Aranea came out of her grave like a zombie. She knew that the other mahjarrat might kill her if they found her like this, so she efficiently disappeared. During the next 500 years she learned how to hide herself so well that the other mahjarrat failed to pick her out in the group awareness. She knew: they would still be able to find her if they looked, so she decided on a risky plan. She stored much of her newly gained power in a gemmy cave near to the Ritual site. (Later, Jhallan used this place to hide). She then returned to the next Ritual, posing as a truly weak mahjarrat. Just as planned, she was chosen to be sacrificed. This was the time to see if her daring plan worked, or if she would die for real. The plan worked perfectly. As Arachnea "Sacrificed" herself, she gave away almost all power she had not stored away, and went into hibernation in the cave under the Ritual Site. The other mahjarrat might have noticed that they did not recieve as much power as usual, but attributed it to her just having been that weak. When Arachnea awakened, still only barely alive, she drew back her power from the Gems around her. This way, she was mostly as powerful as before the God Wars, and had convinced all other mahjarrat that she was dead: Hence why she has remained unnoticed by them the rest of the time. After having ensured that this trick had worked, she remembered that she must learn to heal herself. Seeking out places where one taught such magic, she wandered around Gielinor. ~*^¨Newer history (Post-RP)¨^*~ Eventually, she found such a place, but was rejected because the guild leaders found out she was a Mahjarrat, and they distrusted mahjarrat. She tried again, in another magical school, and was rejected again. The guild-leaders did not know then what a terrible mistake they had made in not accepting her. Now driven by anger, she looked for someone to help her fight these unworthy so-called magic schools. In the Aren family she found what she was looking for. Vox Ex Affectum The Arens taught her the basics of more elemental magick, mostly water and air. In her time with these dark mages, she met many of her "friends"; Julian Duphrane, Aranitus Aren, Zane Aren.... Oh yes, she enjoyed herself there. She even started to like'' some of them, something that of course will turn out to be a mistake. Together with Julian and Aranitus, she went out in the hunt for Aranitus' father, who did not live long after they went out for the hunt. Alas, the enjoyable time in the Aren family, called Vox Ex Affectum, could not last forever. Yanille, under Eden Syivan, attacked and eventually destroyed the family; Aranitus escaped, though destroying the Aspera tower in the process. Luckily, Aranea had thought of rescuing their valuable artifacts before the tower went down in a gigantic fireball. This, of course, ended the relaxed atmosphere in Vox Ex Affectum. Aranea turned to the far north, hiding in a cave and cursing herself for surrounding herself with humans once more. ''After that little disappointment Weeks later, Aranea was disturbed in her meditation. Julian Duphrane, the Demon Lord of Chaos himself, had foolishly entered her temporary residence. In her paranoia, Aranea thought he was herer just to gloat, and attacked. Not even a demon lord can withstand the power of an enraged mahjarrat, and he was subdued quickly. To find the truth, Aranea brought Julian to a secret place, preparing to torture him until he told her everything. A night pinned onto a water wheel in motion, being ducked under every two minutes, almost destroyed the demon. Lucky for him that he was rescued. Aranea, however, retired to her cave once more. Too soon, she was disturbed again. A woman of around 35 rattled the peace of the cave, unsettling the mighty being within. It turned out to be a traveling mage sick of the horrible doings of the world. Aranea extracted the womans name; Wilma. The middle-aging one seemed curious as to what Aranea was doing. In fact, she exasperated the old Mahjarrat so much that Aranea let slip a silent prayer to Zaros. The foolish woman tried to ask Aranea out. Eventually, Aranea let slip on some of the knowledge of Zaros. The young woman seemed happy with what little she knew, so Aranea appentriced her; eventually brainwashing Wilma enough so she thought Aranea was her mistress, whom she had to report everything important to. After this piece of magic, Aranea sent the young one out to locate Zarosians foolish enough to make themselves noticeable. And surprised was Aranea when Wilma actually found some. Under the leading of a mahjarrat, no less. So she let Wilma continue the research of Ice and his little folks, while she herself pursued more important matters. Eventually, Aranea made a pact with an old aquaintance: Aranitus Aren. They got engaged, and Aranea had to reveal her true nature. No living thing, excepting maybe the other mahjarrat, had ever seen Aranea's true form. Of course, Aranitus was unsettled. Even more so when Aranea sealed his tongue, rendering him unable to willingly tell anyone of Aranea's true nature. They started making their plans, to spite their enemies by getting married right in front of their noses. Wilma's Death The plans were interrupted by Wilma's death. One late night, Wilma appeared near Aranitus' hideout with a loud scream. He found her in a bush, almost cleaved in half by a mighty swordcut. While Aranitus did his best to heal her (He probably didn't even know why), Aranea came along. She understood that the situation was hopeless for her young appentrice, and slave. So she decided that the White Knights had wrought this, and the White Knights should recieve her spite. Aranea picked Wilma up, and teleported to the White Knights Castle. The teleblock was easy to remedy; Aranea just appeared above it and let herself gently to the ground. And then she let Wilma's body go up into a net of holy flames dedicated to The Great Lord. After that sad scene Aranea withdrew from the world, smothering her loss and anger at the Death of Wilma. Eventually she returned, when it became clear that Wilma somehow had gotten herself revived in mysterious and strange ways. Wilma got involved in the Enchanted Gems legend, and another mahjarrat, something Aranea wasn't too fond of; then again, she never liked others of her race since her fall. Aranea agreed to keeping one of Wilma's Gems in her house, safely away from the world. Some Gem stories In the late evening, Aranitus summoned Aranea to his house to talk about the Gems. She was slightly shocked to see the state he was in, with an eyepatch and all. They discussed a while, about giving Aranitus' demon friend, Julian Duphrane, the gem to keep Aranea "Out of harm's way" and about their new ploy to dispatch Zenthos. (As if Aranea needs to be held out of harms way (See the Mary-Sue test on her -> 47 (Totes OP, Especially in her own house))) Sometime in the middle, a random persona by the name of Felix appeared and was led away by Julian, so as not to reveal the gems to him. While the two were gone, Aranitus convinced Aranea to trust Julian (Who has been betraying her several times already) just enough. So Aranea got up and started summoning the Gem in her safekeeping. It took several minutes, because Aranea's house does resemble a high-security prison, just with more traps. Eventually, with Aranea murmuring "Behold..... The Topaz" the Gem appeared, warm and damp from the journey. Aranea carefully handed it to Julian, who had come in again. She made sure not to touch it, and reminded him again that if he lost it in any way, his life was nothing more worth. 'The tale continues' Aranea was called into the Aren tower, where Zenthos was trying to escape. He had entered through a rather dark and suspicious hole, freshly made by, you guessed it, himself. Too bad that Aranitus had trapped him after that. Now Zenthos was trying to escape, hindered by Julian Duphrane, Renthgar, Felix, Aranitus and Aranea Aren. Xido, on the other hand, seemed more willing to help Zenthos, along with an unknown would-be assasin ranger who randomly appeared through the hole Zenthos had left. In the ensuing fight, Zenthos used his Freneskaen linguistics, to drop all humans in the room to their knees. Aranea fell too, to not spoil her "Elven" appearance. As they rose again, she cleaved Zenthos' head almost in two even as Xido blew him clean through the keep wall. Aranitus, Xido and Aranea stormed out to intercept Zenthos, while Renthgar, Julien and Areya battled with the would-be assasin Ranger. Zenthos had managed to summon his ship of undead, which now started to attack the four on the Keep's moat. Xido started some kind of storm, and so the battle went inside again. Eventually, Zenthos and the would-be assasin ranger (who was still not dead) turned into shadows and went to flee. The ranger escaped, but Aranea managed to trap Zenthos, who went to hide in the shadows of Xido's armour. Aranitus eventually dispelled Xido's Family Ring, causing him to fade out of the tower. Zenthos escaped this way too, but at least he would not be around for a long, long time afterwards. Head wounds of that calibre heal slowly, even for mahjarrat. Now, Zane Aren himself brought an army of undead to storm the tower. While Aranitus and Renthgar fought them, Aranea headed upstairs to meet her "Stepdaughter". She found Areya in the process of trying to make a shiv. And Aranea was nice to her! ~One needs good followers, and these must be loyal. But not too close...~ Julian Duphrane, someone who Aranea now knew was absolutely untrustworthy, called her to him once more, and told her another wild story about Aranitus. Not that she believed him and she left very soon. Leaving Duphrane with several unpleasant souvenirs in the form of biting, demon-headed potatoes and an angry band of Goblins. Then one day, Aranea returned to Keep le Aren to find her daughter-in-law, Areya, kidnapped. Obviously, she is way displeased about this. Just as she is about to fly into a rage, Aranea remembers the day before, where Xido betrayed them all, helping Zenthos to escape. Reluctantly, she recognizes him to be the bigger threat for the moment, and sets out to set up a trap that is supposed to keep him from betraying the Arens once and for all. Of course, a trap of the sort she set takes a lot of power to build up, and her body slumps into a mini-hibernation, to keep the drain from harming her. Aranitus is hugely alarmed, as his wife seems to be dead. However, Aranea wakes again, and starts plotting once more, still exhausted from her trap-setting. Soon after, her letter to Elizabeth, the Queen of Ardougne, appears on the desk of the aforementioned person. It mentioned a minor threat, along with the information that Aranea knew Elizabeth's real, mahjarratean name, and the request to get Areya and Felix back. Few days later, her request for Areya's release not having been answered yet, and Wilma getting her only remaining Gem in trouble, Aranea decides to take matters into her own hands, and resolutely takes the Onyx off Wilma's hands. The following day, as she came into Ardougne, she saw, and couldn't believe her eyes; for it looked like Areya being burned at a stake. Not exactly a pleasant sight for the mahjarrat who had grown to like the young woman somewhat. As a result, Aranea set out to tell Kisbeth off once and for all; she set Ardougne on fire. Subtly, of course, but leaving an unmistakeable trace that she was sure Kisbeth would notice and follow. Meeting Kisbeth. Kisbeth must have been a little surprised when she found Aranea completely peacefully, after having set a major city on fire. The conversation was full of hidden meaning and subtle jabs and threats. And then I died Then one day, Aranea realized how she had made a mistake in falling in love with Aranitus. Immediately she separated herself for several weeks, while getting him out of her head as well as possible. Then, she used a trick to convince Aranitus that he need not love her anymore; she faked her death in a very impressive way. The burning house and the bloodied cane in the wall convinced Aranitus completely. And back to life. Aranea was obviously still alive. She had taken posession of a gem, and was searching for a way to get all others, but one day it was gone. She raged for several days, then returned her attention to the world; it waned to be supervised, too. Miss Assumed Name At least, that's what Aranea thinks about her starting in the Order of Equilibrium. Not only has she defended her Not-Really-Ex-Husband Aranitus, but also had to dig up and shroud a corpse. (In grass, somehow) She has also taken an interest in the ensuing conflict of the Arens, egging Ataneq to start the fight for the title of Grandmaster and surpreme head of the Arens. The Order of Equilibrium disbanded off quite soon, without ever having taught Aranea the fighting she joined for originally. She was not pleased and raged in her home, until she felt a wave of power pass the island. Few moments later she was in full acivity, finding out what it had been. As she cast a look in her fire, she saw a face she recognized. It spoke to her: "You know what to do, my time has come." And Aranea knew what it meant; she was now a Helper. But as the Chosen did not require help yet, Aranea seeked out a traveling Lunar mage who was willing to teach her. The price was a bit high for Aranea's taste, as she had to tell the story of her life without lying. But she did learn the Lunar magics from the friendly old mage, Lin. Fire Rising Little time later, Arachnea felt something awakening. A short research and she knew the origin. Arachnea's "Human" face stretched into a grin when she knew who was awakening. She knew, of course, that she would be the one to help her student's Helpers. The first one she had to work with was Nymal. She used an old trick of hers, the shadow mage. After Nymal had defeated the picture alive, Arachnea granted her the set pieces. Days later, she helped "Doc" on his way by teleporting him to Ardougne, suddenly and without asking. Her third help was swiping five terror mages aside from Hansuke as they went in for a killing strike. Now she sits and waits patiently, preparing all her plans, including the setup to ruin Falador from the inside. ~*^¨The realm of Arachnea¨^*~ Of course, a mighty mahjarrat must have a place to live. Arachnea has built on this place with magic for around 300 years, and is close to achieving perfection. Not even Aranitus, Arachnea's spouse, is welcome In this house. This is Arachnea's inner Sanctum, the place where noone should disturb, and if they do.... Death is only the beginning. The house itself lies on an island somewhere, away from all shipping routes. On the Island, Arachnea has planted a maze of hedges. The maze stretches for almost a kilometre in each direction, before you meet the actual house. It is possible to cut through the hedge, but not advised, as Aranea has let strange and dangerous animals build their homes in there. If one comes as far as to the actual house, an admirable task, what with the complicated maze and all, you would find a welcome sign at the door. Do not be fooled, because treachery is the essence of surviving as Mahjarrat, and welcome you most certainly are not. If you try the door, you will fall into a pit of sharp, shadowy spikes that will enter your flesh, poisoning it until there is nothing left of you other than an empty shell. The house itself is constructed as a Rune on the face of the earth, learned from Zaros himself, and for one purpose only. Enemy mages entering, after having passed the unfriendly entry door, will notice their powers ebbing more and more, until you meet the study, where you should be about as mighty as the common man on the street. Here is where Arachnea will stand up to you, More powerful than ever, thanks to the large Glyph of power that her house is. The house itself houses few traps, and obvious ones at that. The cellar, however, is a maze even to that over the ground. One can expect a new trap against invaders every two steps, and the farther in you come, the more deadly the traps become. And one more thing! She has managed, with paint and good lighting effects, to make her keep-like, trap-filled house look like a all-round glass walled summer house in the caribbean. The Notes Due to her having many things to watch and do, and thus sometimes forgetting things, Aranea has started to put up lists of Everything that goes around in the world which seems important to her. The Kin Arachnea's List of Known Mahjarrat: *Akthanakos:'' This one has been absent from view since my great Hibernation. He turned out to have been trapped by the Traitoress Enakhra for an eternity. He is not very powerful, yet a Zarosian and thus valuable. Recently, I hear someone helped him escape, so that is rather fine by me. *''Arachnea'' This is Me. I am the Final Option. *''Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo'' He managed what Zemouregal failed in; becoming the King of Avarrocka. He has been felled though, from what I know. *''Azzanadra'' A powerful one of our Kin and Zaros' champion. He seems to have been trapped in a pyramid for a long time, yet now he is free again and has established contact to our Lord. *''Bilrach'' He seems to be a rather minor force in our community, along with following Zemouregal and his Zamorakianism. He sounds like a good sacrifice for our next Ritual. *''Enakhra'' A female who has been in hiding for eternities, like many of us. The bastard Zamorakian traitoress trapped Akthanakos in her underground temple for Zaros knows how long. *''Evgeni Avencianci'' He teaches Blood Magicks at the Academy of Heroes. *Shudder* His Zarosianism only just makes this up. *''Greyson Val'' One of the powerful of our Kin, and Zarosian like me. *''Hazeel'' Another unworthy Zamorakian traitor, he gained many followers. Someone managed to banish him, hah! I bet that wiped his smug smile off his face. I sense he has returned. Lucky for him, and I hope it does not last long. *''Ice Antigo'' A fitting name for this unfrosted, frosty and very power-hungry bastard. Not even his religion can make me like or trust him in the least. *''Jhallan'' The weakest of our race. He has hidden for too long, so the last Ritual was his (last) special scene. *''Kisbeth'' She was the Queen of Ardougne as Elizabeth Arshen. I heard of her recent "Execution". Oh, the glorious talks we have had. *''Khazard'' One of our youngest Kin, he is another bottom-sucking Zamorakian. His mother was Palkeera, I hear. He seems to be building up his followers and forces quite a bit, so he is a considerable danger to the world. *''Kharshai'' A Mahjarrat of average power. He has survived a long time by following the majority, but his lack of specific allies means he will be in trouble some day. Recently, he has disappeared, Zaros knows where to. *''Lamistard'' A Zamorakian who is weak Not surprised if he is one of the first to go now. Aha, Zemouregal turned up with him chained, turns out he tunneled into the big guy's basement. Well, he certainly was a worthy sacrifice after that. *''Lucien'' One of our very most powerful Kin, he has been gathering power for a long time. His increase in power worries me; yet I cannot step out to confront him; to leech him. Everything has been revealed. Lucien is no less powerful now, but he is dead. I added a spell on my own to the Stone of Jas as the Adventurer teleported it away. It should never be used like this again, unless My Lord Zaros need it to be. *''Lucretia'' A rather weak Kin, though a female and Zarosian. this could be what saves her if we all step into the open. *''Malazshar'' I sense he has faded from Gielinor in recent times. A waste of power, really. *''Manikaro'' It seems, a Zamorakian. *''Mizzarch'' A weakling without allies. *''Ralvash'' A rather ugly one with far too little power to survive long. *''Sliske'' A more powerful adversary, and a great shapeshifter. He favors the shadows and largely stays out of sight. *''Terova'' Almost as old as me, and a devious Chaos mage. *''Wahisietel'' Averagely powered Kin; He has been rumored to be Zarosian so that is good. *''Zemouregal'' A terrible Zamorakian who never learns. He will never conquer Avarrocka like he hopes. Powerful, though. ''The Humans 'Important humans of these trying times.' *Aranitus Aren *Tesla Aren *Magus Concedo *Eden Syvian *Marius Enzo *Salvyn *Zane Aren *Russia The World Wars; Important events . . . *''The Mishalite war, the Crusade. Fire Rising. ''The Spellbook Arachnea's very own spellbook, filled with spells of all varieties, from across the World. Elemental Magic: Fire *Vortex: A powerful fire spell that engulfs the victim in a flaming inferno from all sides.'' *''Wizard's Fire: One of Arachnea's most wicked spells. Using it spawns a howling, expanding white-blue ball of fire that burns with the determination of the caster. A single spark of it will burn through to the bone if not removed quickly.'' *''Incinerate: Exactly what it says on the tin, this spell is supposed to turn whatever it is directed at into a heap of blazing ashes.'' *''Aren Breath: Makes the user breathe fire. Takes a large toll on mind and body.'' Elemental Magic: Water *''Dehydrate: The removal of water from a body, it works on almost every living thing.'' * Elemental Magic: Earth *''Crush:' Useful only when boulders are around; it uses these to attemp to smash the victim.'' *Shield:' A magically reinforced shield of earth, scantly three inces thick, cut from the ground and floated up so fast that the movement is almost instant.'' Elemental Magic: Air *''Tornado: A controlled whirlwind, looking similar to the In-Game "Storm of Armadyl", designed to pick up the victim and whirl him around until he looses all orientation and sense of direction.'' *''Slow Arrows: Designed especially against rangers, this spell will slow an arrow in midflight to a point where one can easily catch it with a hand.'' *''Slice: Using wind's ability to be cutting, and adding magic to it is a dangerous activity. This spell forms a kind of blade in the air that will try to cut the opponent where directed.'' *''Compress Air: Arachnea favors this spell above fire to blow open doors. It simply makes the air a lot more dense, and small, within a very short amount of time. Doing this behind a door results in the door being blasted away as the world rushes to fill the gap in the air.'' Ancient Magick: Shadow *''Destroy:'' *''Control Shadow:'' Ancient Magick: Smoke *''Choke:'' Ancient Magick: Ice *''Freeze:'' Ancient Magick: Blood *''Bleed:'' *''Leech:'' *''Ravage:'' Other Magic: Lunar *''Disruption Shield:'' *''Heal:'' *''Heal Other:'' *''Cure:'' *''Grow:'' *''Leech Other:'' *''Energy Transfer:'' *''Leech Energy: '' *''Mind Reading:'' Other Magic: Chaos *''Control Other:'' *''"Muddle":'' Other Magic: Light *''Beam:'' *''Blind:'' *''Lighten:'' Other Magic: Glyphs *''Glyph of Empowerment:'' *''Teleblockage Glyphs:'' *''Null Magic:'' Other Magic: Necromancy *''Raise Undead:'' *''Crumble Undead:'' *''Revive:'' Other Spells *''Pain:'' ''The Rules of Magic Arachnea has made up a list of important guidelines for herself and other magic users (Would be cool for them if they ever had a chance to get their hands on them >.<) Magic's First Rule ''People are stupid. They will believe any lie told to them as long as they hope sufficiently that it is true, or fear that it is true. Remember: there is no shield against this, so be on your guard at all times . . . ''Magic's Second Rule ''The greatest harm can derive from the best intents. Remember this, as adding magic to it can lead to instant disaster. ''The Third Rule of Magic ''I am sure that this Rule is of great importance, yet I have not been able to disclose it yet. ''Appearance Being a Mahjarrat, Aranea can take almost any form she wishes. 'All of her forms have a mark, or a gem in their forehead. #Human of around 35. Like this she resembles Wilma, only without the hat and always dressed in a mourning black. This form has eyes as black as her robes. If you come close enough, you could notice that her left hand seems burnt long ago, and she doesn't move it around a lot. This forms' headmark looks like a natural spot. #"Amanda Fisher": A slim, tall woman, usually dressed in green, and with mysterious tattoos all over, from her right cheek down to her left heel. #Real form; She only uses this one to scare people or at home, when she can be completely sure that no one sees her. In this form she is about 6' 1" Tall, with glowing, Deep Purple eyes with gold sprinkles. This form usually wears a set of robes resembling the Dagon'Hai, and has a malicious-looking staff that looks ready to impale anyone with a bolt of magic. In the past, Aranea has demonstrated both her willingness and ability to do so. A clear Dragonstone is embedded in her forehead, glowing slightly. Skills and abilities Arachnea is talented in many ways. She has a unique mastery over Shadow Magick that has astonished even her Kin at times. In more recent times she has taken up other magic, easily learning the basics and spending several hours each day to practice them. Her Meele and ranged combat lacks in poewr and training; yet she has proven herself very adept at staff-fighting. Personality Aranea has a terrible temper. It leads to her being very skilled at ripping things apart. In newer times, though, she has had to learn to restrain herself so as to avoid attracting attention. As a result, Aranea is a rather calm person, though she will explode into a rage if irritated enough Trivia *Current status: ''Alive, armed and Dangerous.''' *Always carries a dagger for close-up protection *Hard to locate. Also, her house is well hidden. *Knows exactly how to make someone's head explode. *Arachnea is among the oldest known mahjarrat walking Gielinor today, being roughly 30,000 years old. (For those who can count, that means almost 24,000 years in Freneskae.) *Zemouregal 's notes state: ''Arachnea. A Mahjarrat of less power than I expected, but much greater skill in the manipulation of the Elements than I thought. When this wasn't enough, we let her breathe out her life in the Ritual. Only afterwards did we realize that Enakhra is now the only female left. *Aranea's original names have a meaning; **Luzerne (Life) **Achillea (War) **Anchusa (Falsehood) **Nocturna (Night) **Vitex (Coldness) **Fraxinelle (Fire) **Leontodon (Oracle) **Fuchsia (Frailty) **Lilac Alba Lilium (Youth, Majesty) Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Mahjarrat Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Aren Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Category:Neutral